


Две золотые пули стоимостью в одну консервную банку

by Soul of Black Raven (IrhelSol)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Het, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, brainfacking, midi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/Soul%20of%20Black%20Raven
Summary: Разобраться с внешними врагами, оказывается, проще: револьвер, грубая сила, ум или магия к твоим услугам.А что, если твой враг – ты сам?
Relationships: Cho Hakkai & Son Goku, Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 2





	1. «Бессмысленная борьба с плохими вещами, или жизнь, как вредная привычка, от которой…»

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизодично неграфичный гетный инцест, нецензурная лексика, кое-где POV героев. Уже изрядное AU, так как манга с тех пор, как я начал писать фик (~2007 год), ушла далеко.  
Повествование идёт не линейно, история складывается как мозаика из разрозненных кусков. Например, первая глава описывает события из середины истории.  
Пока есть семь микро-глав, написанных до 2011 года.  
ВНИМАНИЕ! фик 2007-2011 гг. БЕЗ редактуры  
поднимаю запись, шоб мозолил глаза и я его дописал, блин

_когда я слышу_  
_«на пенни ничего не купишь»_  
_я говорю – пулю_  
_можно купить сотню за_  
_девяносто девять центов_  
_мне всегда отвечают_  
_«какой марки»_  
_и я говорю –_  
_а вам не всё равно?_  
_кого-то надо убить?_

Триша Уорден

Это не дождь. Будда Амида, это –  
Не дождь.  
Это снег…  
Белые хрустящие снежинки, падающие  
За окном.  
Они падают.  
Падают?  
падают…  
Острыми осколками своих ледяных рёбер  
Впиваясь в его кожу.  
Вгрызаясь в его ещё чуть тёплую  
кожу… Чуть тёплую. Остывающую. Заиндевевшую.  
Замёрзшую и влажную.  
Разрезая её на куски,  
Разрезая его самого на куски:  
На большие куски,  
На маленькие куски,  
На паутинно ажурные кусочки  
Узора незабытого безумия.

Кровь. И грязь. Слезящиеся гноем раны –  
Привычная обыденность.  
Боль. Злость. Злость. Злость… Синим пламенем.  
Он гниёт. Гниёт изнутри,  
Как падаль, притягивая стервятников.  
Но вонь от него настолько ужасна,  
Вся эта срань, набившаяся ему в голову – так

смердит,

Что даже эти глупые стервятники  
С воплем разлетаются прочь  


от него.

От одного его запаха. Безумие.  
От одного Взгляда – горящего злой пустотой.  
Он пахнет кровью,  
Он пахнет смертью.  
Их смертью. И он убьет их. Всех.  
Но кого, мать вашу, это волнует?  
Всё это лишь Предлог и Оправдание  
для жаждущих  
его  
убить.  
Для жаждущих просто убивать  
Ради убить…  
Грязные «слепые» ублюдки!

БЭНГ! БЭНГ!

***  
Который час? День. Месяц?  
Недвижно. Лежу, щекой в холодном… снегу?  
Хлопья сыплются с чёрного неба на  
меня. Всё сыплются и сыплются. Медленно…  
Запорашивают моё тело белым порошком.  
Путаются в волосах.  
Липнут на ресницах и на губах  
Беззвучно. Так тихо…  
Закрываю глаза.  
Прислушиваюсь. Пытаюсь понять.  
Нащупать…  
«Я не верю в Будду. Я не верю в Богов. Плевать на них хотел».  
Медленно мрачно, зло…  
Звучали мысли, текли, где-то внутри,  
вне оболочки, перед глазами. За стеной.  
«Плевать... Плевать. Но не отпускают.  
Всё равно. Чёртовы Боги… Лучше уж черти – с ними понятно, что делать».  
Нащупать…  
«Проклятые Боги…»  
Что  
Что это  
«Не отпускают…»  
Что это у меня _там_.  
В этой жизни – похожей на  
Бесконечную дорогу с редкими привалами.  
В этом мире – полном  
Бессмысленных вещей,  
Как эта дорога,  
В конце которой мы все – так или иначе –  
будем. кормить. червей.  
Но, даже зная это,  
Всё равно  
_«Всё равно»_  
ведь все куда-то упорно тащутся.  
Вот и мы, «спасая этот сраный мир» -  
Как ты сказал бы, да, Годжо…  
Спасая этот сраный мир, «по заказу»  
Катимся  
На Запад. Запад…. Под моим  
«светлым»  
руководством.  
_«Плевать»…_  
Чтоб эти самые Все  
И дальше могли – в своё время, не раньше –  
Кормить  
своих  
червей.  
Я – Гендзо Санзо хоши  
31-ый Хранитель адской сутры  
ТенчиКаген  
_Не-на-ви-жу…_  
Тебя, ублюдок каппа,  
За то, что ты можешь  
Так спокойно обо всём  
этом  
_Кричать._  
Путешествие…  
_"Плевать" –_  
Твоё излюбленное словечко.  
И, чёртово  
Путешествие… Вереница дней  
складывающихся из  
Цепочек словоформ и телодвижений  
столь же бессмысленных, как  
сломанный толчок в сортире.  
Я курю  
Много. Курю. Иногда мне думается  
что  
Хаккай улыбается просто  
Потому, что может улыбаться, а  
Годжо  
Курит от того  
Что умеет. Курить.  
Или.  
Потребность организма. [кретинов] как  
Пойти поссать…  
Или… [как] на спусковой крючок  
Жать  
до упора,  
Пока все эти ублюдки не станут тем,  
Что есть –

органическим мусором…

Только на самом деле не?  
это всё – дурные рефлексы  
Болезнь.  
Привычки…  
Как спать и есть.  
Я курю и Думаю. Омерзительно много порой.  


Так приходится.

Сплю. Не сплю. Курю…  
Мучаюсь бессонницей,  
Мучаюсь с ширинкой [незадолго _до_]  
(вскочив посреди ночи, чтоб замочить  
очередного ублюдка)  
когда собираюсь помочиться в пяти метрах  


от

ещё тёплых остатков трупа из которых выбили всё дерьмо,  
Потому как в сортире отливает кто-то другой  
Или  
Мочит. Это нервирует.  
Опять я. Но Я – не Они. Не…  
хочу думать, как они. Быть…  
_Полное дерьмо._  
Какие к чёрту друзья?!  
Слуги.  
Других нет…

Жую. Нечто. Что называется едой.  
То, что только называется едой.

Он это жрёт…

Такая гадость.  
Пиво.  
Оно проливается на стол,  
На моё кимоно, на мои брюки, на которых остаётся пятно  
Словно я. Обмочился,  
Мучаясь с ширинкой,  
Замочив очередного стервятника.  
Мерзко…  


Трясусь в джипе.

Гоняю дураков. Трясусь…  
В джипе, днями.  
Пью чай за свежей газетой  
(кажется, подобного рода хня зовётся –  


Маленькие радости

Жизни. Хм… Дерьмо)  
Пью чай [на] газете. Читаю. Покойно…  
Смотрю [на] небо.  
Трясусь в джипе. Болтаю с Хаккаем.  
Странные разговоры; вспоминаю…  
Куря. Думаю… Не думаю. [не] Помню. Смотрю. Вижу.  
Что бы ни происходило, люди  


вокруг

Всегда будут.  
Чего-то бояться, любить, ненавидеть,  
Спать, жрать, трахаться и срать.  
Круговорот веществ  
В природе. Или в желудке.  
Молчу.  
Ругаюсь. Ищу и бегу…  
[от] множества людей. Они вечно чего-то хотят.  
Нахожу смерть. Она вечно хочет меня.  
Не хочет меня.  
Пытается трахнуть.  


Я…

Убиваю ёкаев.  
Убиваю в дождь.  
Убиваю. Дождь….  
Убивает меня.  
Убиваю себя,  
Не могу простить. Курю. Стреляю.  
[и] в людей. Всё это бессмысленно.  
Я давно забил. Убил…  
Существование _этих_. Не смог.  
Омерзительно. Иногда…  
Ненавижу эту дорогу.  
На Запад [всю жизнь]?  
Всегда на Запад.  
Мы едем на Запад, тащимся на Запад,  
Тащимся в задницу – так, кажется, он  
cказал [Тупой полуёкай ублюдок],  
из задницы в задницу.  
Я их веду. Туда…  
И они идут за мной.  


Я не знаю – почему.

Теперь всё это – заноза в заднице. Моя. Их.  
Наша. Наша… как звучит-то.  
Я и эти трое – мы вечная  
Заноза  
в чьей-то заднице  
на Запад[е]  
Сколько стоит жизнь человека по меркам богов?  
А жизнь ёкая?  
Одна кредитная карточка?  
[За] кровь на руках.  
[за] гостиницы. Яд. Любовь.  
Боги. Лики.  
Храмы. Люди. Ублюдки,  
Все. Ёкаи…  
Сумасшедшие. Люди;  
Ёбнутые придурки  
Со мной. Я не хотел их брать с собой…

Луна.  
Круглая сияющая тарелка на небе  
(Ты бы хотел её съесть, Гоку?)  
Пустая пачка из-под сигарет  
В кармане.  
Пиво. Тёплое. Капли солода  
На моей руке.  
Биение сердца,  
Холодные ступени

Из белого, обтесанного сотнями и тысячами ног...

Я думаю не о том. Я не скажу.  


Отвратительно

Мои мозги скоро усохнут и осыпятся совсем вниз, как у  
Этого сексуально озабоченного запретного дитя и  
Ублюдка-ёкая с красными волосами.  
Как кровь. Это паранойя. Я не такой.  
Я пахну кровью. Много  
Чужой крови.  
Больше, чем пива,  
Больше, чем сигарет,  
Больше, чем  
Жёсткая кровать – слишком просторная для одного;  
Бессонница.  
Звёзды,  
Свежий воздух. Полудни, ясные, в белых, кучевых облаках,  
Деревянные гостиницы. Люди –  
Глупые и наивные.  
Ненависть – слепая и  


Пахнущая

Рисом и водкой. Улыбка Гоку…  
Тряска в треклятущем джипе.  
Холодня земля.  
Жёлтая струя,  
Золотая кредитная карточка,  
Безлимитные деньги  
И заедающая ширинка штанов…  
Как пошло. Такое могло бы случиться с Годжо. Или… таких неудачников  
Много ли,  
Мало, но со мною такое не должно происходить…  
Кто я.  
Я это я. Я живу, как хочу. Как … хочу?  
Какого чёрта!  
Какого чёрта я оправдываюсь?  


Перед кем?

Ублюдок Годжо. Мы с тобой стали так похожи..?  
Я знаю… Вам нравится  
Меня  
Мучить.  
Я –  
Глупец.  
Потому что обязан пройти  
Мимо,  
Обладать, но не иметь.  
Рядом и мимо, мимо, мимо,  
Мимо… Хочу забыть и не могу…  
Жирный  
Запах пирожков и лапши,  
Запах золотой кукурузы  
Запах пуль  
Запах улыбки…  
Я никогда не смеюсь.  
Я умею открывать рот,  
Открывать консервы,  
Открывать пиво и сигареты,  
Открывать дверь.  
Не умею открывать.  
Сердце.  
Меня  


Нет.

Ничего  
Нет.  
Есть снег,  
Есть – чувства? Эмоции заморожены внутри, под коркой кожи. Боль.  
Которую я почему-то не могу игнорировать.  
Боль внутри…  
Время снаружи.  
Снаружи снег  
Он падает  
На  
Меня.  
Падает с неба  
С чёрного неба  
Белый снег.  
Я ненавижу себя. Это оправдание…  
Иногда.  
У меня идёт кровь из носа.  
Красная кровь  
Зелёный джип  
Зелёные глаза Хаккая  
Зелёные яблоки  
в кульке….  
Душные комнаты в дешевых гостиницах,  
Кошмарные сны.  
Смех Годжо; болтливая тварь…  
Опять сигареты… сакэ и пиво…  
Если б Хаккай пил столько же, сколько  
Улыбается  
Он давно бы мочился пивом, -  
Плохая шутка, Годжо. Пивом  
скоро будем мочиться _мы_.  


Безделье…

Карты. Руки, черви, бубны  
Тузы. Лимиторы. Трава.  


Вонь.

Пустые обещания.  
Эгоизм. Я понимаю. Я не понимаю,  
Учитель. Хлеб и сыр.  
Погнувшаяся дужка очков.  
Нытьё Гоку.  
Победы и поражения –  
Срань богов и  
Срань людская.

Считаю  
Выстрелы. Пули. Курок.  
Глаза.  
Во всём виноваты эти глаза,  
Эти пустые жёлтые глаза;  
Эти пустые жёлтые глаза,  
Зовущие меня…  
Обжигающие мои руки.

Эти жёлтые глаза –  
То, что прикончит меня.

_Я.  
Боюсь…_


	2. Чмок-чмок на пять: послание от человека-пули

Дыры.

Три маленькие дырки в стене и две в потолке. Мёртвая крошащаяся кладка под ладонью. Разбегающиеся паутиной кружевные трещины, похожие на морщины старой красавицы. И дыры – от пуль.  
Такие небольшие уродливые пробоины, пульсирующие чем-то знакомым и одновременно неведомым…

Прижимаюсь лбом к холодной стене, к одной из оставленных револьвером дырок. И её неистовая, леденящая кожу сквозняком, смущающая все чувства пульсация отдаётся в меня упругими толчками, растекается воющей злой болью по напряжённому телу.

В меня начинает втекать через них невидимый, но осязаемый чужой страх, и я словно чувствую, как эти пули впиваются в голову глухими, цепкими хлопками, оставляя точно такие же, как на стене, отверстия в моём лбу…

Дурную привычку нашего монаха палить из своего Смит энд Вессон'а каждый раз, когда его что-то не устраивает или раздражает, и раньше с трудом можно было назвать шуточной. Но чтоб такое…

Откуда-то я знаю, _что_ это такое.

Откуда? Смешной вопрос.

В голову приходит ещё одна мысль. Нет, не мысль даже – порыв, всплывший из тех глубин, где живут древние инстинкты, поверх которых паразитирует наш разум. Этот порыв на поверку кажется лёгким помешательством. Кладу руки на стену, бережно вжимаюсь ладонями в шероховатую поверхность, ласково и чутко проводя по ней. Так, словно приобнимаю за плечи девушку, с которой собираюсь провести ночь. И прижимаюсь сухими губами к уродливой отметине от пули.

Поцелуй со смертью, с её несущим безумие ртом – взасос. Похожий на закапывание заживо в холодный речной песок. Я не сошёл с ума. Я просто хочу знать. И теперь знаю точно:

Лучше я сдохну, будучи порванным пополам какими-нибудь второсортным ёкаем, чем позволю своему телу глотать эти маленькие, гладкие, блестящие золотые поцелуи. Моей испорченной крови блудного полукровки совсем не нравится их приторный, горячий и терпкий вкус.

Запомни это… дрянной монах.


	3. Страх

_– Санзо! Эй, Санзо! Ну Са-а-анзо! Вставай же, ты…_

_То затихая, то всплывая на поверхность…_

_Голос этот словно бился в темноте, а темнота была подобно толще воды, укрывающей от внешнего мира._

_Или голос шёл изнутри, из самой сердцевины тьмы?.._

_Дрогнули запорошенные светлые ресницы, а налипший снег даже и не думал осыпаться._

_Санзо, как после тяжёлого сна, устало разлепил глаза._

_Рука._

_Ещё не мужчины, но уже не ребёнка – крепкая, с отбитыми в боях костяшками, закаленная в бесконечных схватках: то с ёкаями, то с людьми. Юношеская рука, золотистая на белом, бесцветном снегу._

_Здорово загорелая и загрубевшая к своим восемнадцати._

_Зрачки переместились с одного угла обзора на другой, выше и чуть вбок._

_Жёлтые глаза._

_"То, что наверняка прикончит…"_

_Гоку._

Изо рта желтоглазой ереси вырывался белый пар. Холодно… Ему, наверное, холодно. Но Гоку не выглядел замёрзшим. Даже в жуткие метели и морозы.

А Санзо, порой, и в жару мёрз.

Холодно…

Санзо ни о чём не думал.

Встревоженный до испуга, взлохмаченный, вздорный мальчишка. Обезьяна, у которой, как всегда, такой занудный, настырный и одновременно заботливый голос, сейчас приправленный интонациями типа: "Меня это достало!"

– Санзо-о-о! Ответь хоть что-нибудь! Санзо!

Изо рта Гоку вырывался белый пар. Обветренные, растрескавшиеся губы. Он что-то говорил: ровный ряд белых, крупных и крепких зубов, розовый язык, кровоточащие ранки на губах.

Санзо закрыл глаза и с видимым трудом приподнял замёрзшую до бесчувствия руку – и только тут смутно начал осознавать, что его почти наполовину засыпало снегом.

Большого труда стоило дотянуться до плеча обезьяны.

– Надо же, этот кусок святого дерьма ещё подаёт признаки жизни.

Ветер бросил в лицо остывший пепел, лизнувший замёрзшую щёку. Годжо.

– Заткнись! Хватит… Санзо… Да помоги же мне!

  
Сделав вид, что его это крайним образом достало, Годжо наклонился, помогая поднять этого грёбаного "снежного человека", перекинув холодную руку в обледеневшем белом одеянии через шею. Он знал, что Гоку и без его помощи смог бы поднять и отконвоировать до их номера чёртого монаха.

Он знал, что если не поможет, то это будет за сегодняшний день ещё одна выходка вроде ничего не значащих маленьких предательств, которыми они грешили. После этого и начинают терять доверие. Ведь крупное предательство – это совсем другое.

_Не то, чтобы для него это имело особенное значение, но…_

Годжо перевёл взгляд на Гоку, сосредоточенно дышащего сквозь зубы, помогающего Санзо идти, а на деле волочащего его тушу на себе. Несмотря ни на что… Несмотря на предательство.

_Но, чёрт возьми, оно всё-таки ему не безразлично._

Это сраное путешествие, на которое они подписались и которое никак не кончалось – стало сосредоточием их личного зла и общего напряжения. Скучать не приходилось…

Чем дальше они ехали, тем острее он понимал, что совсем не хотел бы в один прекрасный, просто-таки офигенно замечательный день оказаться один "в чистом поле".

Несмотря на то, что своих спутников он сейчас ненавидел, как никогда.

Санзо весь как-то напрягся, замер, а потом судорожно закашлялся. Звук был сухой и рваный, похожий на короткие плевки. Снег у них под ногами пошёл красными пятнами, словно ребенок, случайно подхвативший краснуху.

– Годжо…

– Ну, подумаешь, сломали мы ему ребро-другое. Он же нас чуть не пристрелил! И не такие раны получал. Не сдохнет.

– Тараканья башка, это всё равно – рана! Давай его к Хаккаю!

Не обращая больше внимания на Годжо, он с удвоенным энтузиастом поволок своего монаха обратно в гостиницу, так что ему не осталось ничего, как прибавить шагу.

– Да не сдохнет он… чёртова обезьяна!

– Заткнись. Я его не брошу!

Годжо хмыкнул.

Он ещё не знал, что, по мнению монаха, Гоку был тем, _"кто наверняка его прикончит"_.


	4. Сука – любовь

Бля, как же больно!.. Как больно… Как будто внутренности пропускают через стиральную машину и она сматывает их – кишки, мышцы, нервы, жилы – в тугие узлы в своём барабане, выжимая мою жиденькую, испорченную душу до капли…

Это невозможно терпеть. Невозможно всё время быть на взводе. И скрывать это. Притворяться. Делать вид, что всё нормально. Всё – как обычно.

Это нервирует. Беспрестанное физическое беспокойство – то ли результат, то ли причина беспокойства внутреннего. Где-то под рёбрами… Там, наверно, живёт душа.

Схожу с ума. Реально.

Срываюсь с катушек.

За последнюю неделю перетрахал столько девок в надежде снять напряжение и заткнуть дырку в своей башке, через которую из меня вытекли все мысли "не о нём", что от одной идеи о сексе с какой-нибудь милашкой, от одного запаха очередной прелестницы – меня мутит от отвращения к ним и омерзения. К себе.

Хожу теперь дрочить в ванную. Сорок восемь кафельных плиток на полу в душевом отсеке и сто три неполных на стене. Бледно-зеленые квадратики, покрытые белёсыми разводами, в которых мерещится знакомый профиль. Сероватые бусинки воды на коже, подплесневелые разводы на штукатурке потолка, изуродованного пузырями и струпьями изжившей себя побелки, ледяные струи воды, холодящие ступни ног, извивы пара, когда переключаешь кран – всё это словно издевается, шепчет, напоминает. Голова раскалывается, перестаю соображать…

_Мокрые волосы липнут к лицу._

_Красные, как кровь, волосы._

_В зеркале, запотевшем и не желающем смотреть на всё это безобразие, сквозь мутную плёнку налёта кажется, что лицо и шея располосованы в кровь._

_Кровь…_

_Красный у него давно ни с чем другим не ассоциируется. И не только у него._

_Кровь._

_Пряди волос прилипли к губам._

_Рассеченные губы._

_Мать часто в детстве била его по лицу. Он привык._

А сто и три неполных квадрата кафеля потому, что я их как-то разбил, представляя в процессе… нет, я твоего имени не произнесу. А хочется. Иногда просто – невыносимо.

Страшно… Страшно, что он узнает.

Ещё страшнее – что не узнает никогда.

И это полное дерьмо. У меня есть душа и сердце есть, слышишь? Можешь не верить, но они у меня болят. Из-за тебя, сука.

Задыхаюсь, и этот чёртов комок стучится о рёбра, неровно, нервно, а я, дурак, никак не могу с ним совладать.

Романтика, нахрен. На меня словно скинули несколько каменных блоков. И не дают сдохнуть.

Никогда не думал, что это чувство будет столь тоскливым и тошнотворно-безнадёжным. чувствую себя уёбком.

Я вспоминаю её... Опять. Тогда чувства были похожие… Похожие ли?

Тогда я не задумывался. А может просто – знал. Теперь поздно об этом всём думать, вспоминать.

Ощущение, что мысли и чувства дёргаются в конвульсиях, споткнувшись об тебя. Так порой скручивает судорогой мышцы при зубной боли.

Хочется засунуть руки в солнечное плетение, выдернуть нахрен всю эту муть из себя. Иначе я скоро сойду с ума. Сдохну.

Но сначала сорвусь. И мне страшно…

Мне чертовски страшно, знаешь…

Ведь я не хочу потерять.

Тебя.


	5. Дырка в голове

Из проржавевшего крана в тусклую, неопределённого цвета раковину текла ледяная струя пропахшей тиной воды. Она смывала разводы от крови, размягчала грязные бумажные комки в кашицу.  
Хаккай уже совсем не понимал, зачем, запрокинув голову над раковиной, пытается унять кровотечение из носа. Кровь, как перестоявшееся вино – густое и неприятное на вкус – затекала в горло и тяжело сплёвывалась. Саднила разбитая губа. Бесчисленные скомканные салфетки плавали в раковине, ютились в мусорном ведре рядом, усеивали пол вокруг его ног.

Бардак вокруг – бардак в голове.

Подумать только – банальное кровотечение из разбитого носа с летальным исходом. Хаккай слабо улыбнулся.

Чем ближе они подбирались к замку Гю-Ма-О, тем ожесточённее становились ёкаи, битвы, взгляды в упор и ночи. Дни превращались в бесконечные сумрачные часы; по вечерам вообще возникало ощущение, что воздух густеет, сворачивается, словно испорченная кровь, наполняется горьковато-кислой вонью безумия, плёнкой налипающей на кожу. Гоку улыбался все реже и дурачился с Годжо скорее по привычке, а среди обычной ругани Санзо начинали проскальзывать неподдельное раздражение и злоба. Единственное, что помогало выпустить скопившееся напряжение – это наорать друг на друга, выслушать оскорбления, дойти чуть ли не до драки и разойтись по углам – зализывать раны, если такие все же случались. Успокоиться хоть ненадолго. Но отношений в команде это не улучшало.

Среди этой атмосферы, насквозь пропитанной сумасшествием и тоской потерявших свое "Я" ёкаев, становилось всё сложнее не потерять не только друг друга, но и самих себя. Реальность действовала как паук, постепенно высасывающий соки из мухи, бессильной выбраться из паутины. Хаккай раздражённо стряхнул это мерзкое ощущение. Раздражённо? Он тихонько засмеялся. Устало согнулся, подслеповато щурясь. Голова кружилась, перед глазами всё плыло и пульсировало. По подбородку стекала тёплая кровь, заливая майку, капая на побитую выщербленную плитку пола. 

Нащупав на полочке у раковины покрытые мелкой водяной изморосью очки и нацепив их на себя непослушными пальцами, Хаккай попытался собраться и успокоиться. По зеркалу ползли капли воды. Или это по его очкам? Где, ёкаи их всех раздери, была правда, а где – обман?

Хлопнула дверь, послышались голоса.

– Чёртов монах! Вечно ты нам проблемы создаёшь!

Годжо. Ругается. Похоже, они Санзо нашли. Значит, всё в относительном порядке. В порядке… А он есть, этот порядок?  
Ребята, вы всё-таки страшные засранцы.

Хаккай сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к влажной стене. Дешевые гостиницы осточертели… но ещё больше они – друг другу.  
Майка на груди промокла, затылок холодила стена, в голове вязкие мысли оскальзывались на веренице дурно попахивающих фактов, они ворочаются внутри, словно черви в мёртвой плоти.  
Он нагнул голову, на руку упала капля крови - бархатная, словно цветок – и расплылась на белой коже.  
Этот алый цветок что-то напоминал ему.  
Что-то…  
Что?

Снег сыпал с удвоенной силой, утопая в мягкой тишине безветренной ночи, кое-где подсвеченной маслянистыми, словно желток яйца, пятнами света из окон гостиницы.  
Никто не видел, как через чёрный вход двое постояльцев втащили молодого мужчину. И никто не слышал, как в одном из гостиничных номеров под монотонный речитатив воды, согнувшись пополам на полу, захлёбываясь смехом на грани истерики – не человек и не ёкай.


	6. Кровавые цветы

_Яркое пламя молодой свечи. Золото и пурпур огня, то ровного и изящного, то трепещущего в страстном танце с ветром или игре с рукой. Мудрое пламя, дающее тепло и свет, но способное и на безумства.  
Ты была похожа на эту свечу. Ты была этим огнём. Моя прекрасная. Моя любимая.  
В тот летний погожий денёк ты была особенно великолепна. Это был один из тех мимолётных дней, которые навсегда остаются в памяти ярким воспоминанием счастья.  
На тебе было моё любимое белое платье с алыми цветами. Яркие, пульсирующие красками бархатные цветы, похожие на пламя заката, что горело внутри тебя… моя милая, моя дорогая…  
Ты была такая весёлая, светилась радостью… Я был готов вывернуться наизнанку,только чтобы ты была счастлива, ради того, чтобы мы были вместе. Чтобы пламя твоё горело рядом со мной, мягко и ласково освещая мою жизнь. Моё солнце, моё дыхание…  
Я помню твой смех: сильный поток горной реки, мягкий первый снег, мелодичное пение скрипки. Твою улыбку, ласковую, как весеннее солнышко, как ладони матери, твои любящие глаза. Я так любил целовать нежные тонкие веки, подрагивающие под моими губами, губы, дрожащие от волнительной близости, изгибающиеся в улыбке, шепчущие моё имя: "Гоно…"  
Ты кружилась в своём лёгком белом платьице, расшитом алыми цветами, счастливо улыбаясь и бросая на меня искрящиеся жизнью взгляды. И за хрупкой радужкой твоих глаз клубилось такое пламя страсти, что я сгорал в нём, словно сухой листок в лесном пожаре. Сгорал в тебе. И возрождался в твоих же руках.  
Я был самым счастливым человеком на свете, пока мог видеть тебя, сжимать в своих объятьях каждую ночь, разговаривать, вдыхать твой запах, касаться волос…  
Целовать тонкие руки и слышать горячий шепот, твоё звучащее страстью дыхание, когда мы забывали обо всем на свете за дверью нашей спальни.  
Мой яркий огненный цветок – ради которого я жил, моя маленькая богиня в вызывающих, дразняще-красных, как кровь, цветах.  
Моя сестра…  
Моя возлюбленная…  
Моя. Моя. Моя…_

_Но однажды…  
Вернувшись домой от своих учеников, с которыми задержался в школе, я не нашёл тебя.  
Тебя отдали в залог своей неприкосновенности ёкаям из замка Хякуган-Ма-О. В залог своих жалких, смердящих жизней. Таких бессмысленных...  
Тебя, мою сестру.  
Мою возлюбленную.  
Мою…_

_В тот день всё человеческое умерло во мне.  
Я мстил.  
Этим людям, что не пожалели девушку-сироту. Ёкаям, которые посмели покуситься на тебя.  
Глупая, эгоистичная месть.  
Скольких я убил?  
Говорят, тысячу. Тысячу ёкаев за тебя. Ни один не стоил и твоего волоса. И тысяча не стоила.  
Но ты не захотела остаться со мной. Ушла, лишив себя жизни, хотя я был согласен любить тебя любой: оскверненной этими ублюдками, носящей под сердцем чужого ребёнка – полукровку.  
Жизнь теперь казалась бессмысленной. Поэтому я решил позволить себе умереть.  
Бороться теперь было не за что.  
Меня не стало._

_Я лежал под проливным дождём, и зверь внутри меня рвался наружу. Боль от осознания того, что тебя, Канан, нет, и я больше не увижу, не прикоснусь к тебе, оглушала и ослепляла сильнее, чем боль от физической раны, которую я получил.  
Страх меня парализовал, ненависть жрала мой разум, а желание смерти…  
Смерти?  
Разве я ещё не умер?  
Я хотел умереть. А ещё…  
Я хотел крови.  
Я хотел убивать.  
Я хотел рвать и метать.  
И впитывать ужас и боль тех, кто сгинет от моей руки.  
Это были желания моего зверя, которого породила во мне твоя смерть.  
И смерть тысячи ёкаев, в чьей крови я искупался, пока искал тебя.  
Этим зверем стал я сам.  
Чудовище, что поселилось теперь во мне, а может, существовавшее внутри всегда? Оно нависло надо мной, и его голодные глаза, холоднее падавшего дождя, с ненавистью и презрением смотрели из глубин моего сердца.  
Оно хотело жить.  
Я – нет.  
Оно хотело убивать.  
Я – больше – нет.  
Оно хотело свободы.  
Я продал её за тебя.  
И теперь лежал в грязи и беззвучно выл от охватившей меня слепящей тоски.  
Зверь был безумен.  
И я тоже._

_Чего я добился? Тебя больше нет. Я не смог удержать в руке и сохранить пламя твоей свечи.  
Оно угасло. Исчезло…  
И так же теперь исчезну я.  
Боже, покарай меня, грешника.  
Но я ведь грешник и не могу теперь обращаться к тебе?_

_Жизнь вытекала из меня, впитываясь в раскисшую землю, смешивалась с городскими помоями, уходила вместе с дождём. Моё сердце лопнуло, и вместе с кровью из него вытекала память, упругими толчками, в такт пульсу, и я снова видел тебя…  
В лёгком белом платьице и в кроваво-красных цветах. Я не забуду их никогда._

_– Кажется кто-то выпустил ему кишки… Эй, парень! Ты что, умер?  
Незнакомый голос, выхвативший меня из тьмы, походил на сильный свежий ветер в пустыне.  
Кажется, это был вопрос ко мне.  
Таким мучением было разлепить глаза, которым оставалось только сгнить, и заставить себя посмотреть на говорящего.  
Но я это сделал.  
Необузданное, необъятное пламя, дикое и одинокое посреди грязной ночи и проливного дождя. Я невольно улыбнулся.  
Когда он склонился надо мной, на его загорелое лицо упали ярко красные, словно огненные, пряди намокших волос.  
Красные, как кровь. Как цветы на твоём любимом платье.  
Канан…_

\- Эй, Хаккай! Ты что, умер?  
Хаккай разлепил глаза, налитые тяжестью.  
Тело мерзко ныло, пропитавшаяся кровью майка прилипла к груди.  
Годжо склонился над ним, и алые пряди его волос коснулись своими острыми кончиками лица, лизнули стёкла очков.  
Кажется, отключился на неопределенное время пока Годжо и Гоку возились с Санзо.  
Облизнув стянутые коркой губы и на мгновение ощутив вкус подсохшей крови, Хаккай поморщился, очень медленно, неуклюже попытался выпрямиться, но ноги затекли.  
– Ты как?  
Хаккай рассеяно огляделся. Затем перевёл взгляд на приятеля. Очки съехали, и он привычным движением поправил их.  
– Нормально.  
– Тогда чего валяешься посреди ванной?  
– Не… важно.  
– Вот дерьмо… Там наш дрянной монах кровью плюётся. Всего-то пара рёбер, но эта мартышка не слезет с меня, пока его Санзо не будет в порядке.  
Хаккай, наконец, нормально сел. Долго, задумчиво смотрел невидящим взглядом на тыльную сторону ладони, испачканную в крови. На расцветший и уже размытый алый цветок на его коже.  
_"Я не забуду их никогда"._  
Красные, как…  
Как что?  
– Хаккай?  
– Да, я сейчас.  
Как кровь? Как цветы на твоём платье?..  
Он поднялся, не заметив даже, что в этот момент оперся на Годжо, и тот вздрогнул.  
– Гоку, говоришь.  
– Да он с ума сошёл! Как он может прощать его за такое! Тупая мартышка!  
Годжо пнул мусорное ведро, наводя окончательный беспорядок в крошечной ванной.  
Прощать…

_Красные, как…_  
Волосы Годжо.

***  
_"Я не забуду их никогда"._  
Прости, Канан.


End file.
